Les nuits avec mon ennemi
by Morrigane
Summary: Il était parfait pour moi. Bel homme, Sang-Pur, riche autant que pouvait l’être ma famille. Quelqu’un de mon niveau, en quelque sorte. Et puis le mariage que j’avais accepté, ravie, soulagée, eut lieu. ONE-SHOT


**Auteur : Morrigane **

**Rating et avertissements : M, non pas qu'il y ait de scène de sexe particulièrement sulfureuse, mais plutôt non consentie. C'est un ONE-SHOT, il n'y aura donc pas de suite.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR.**

**Pairing : Lucius et Narcissa, du point de vue de Narcissa. On peut situer le contexte de cette histoire aux alentours de la septième année de Drago à Poudlard.**

**

* * *

**

LES NUITS AVEC MON ENNEMI

* * *

Qui est cet homme que j'ai épousé ?

Qui est cet étranger qu'est mon mari ? Je savais finalement si peu de choses à son sujet, quand j'ai accepté…

Il était parfait pour moi. Bel homme, Sang-Pur, riche autant que pouvait l'être ma famille. Quelqu'un de mon niveau, en quelque sorte.

Et puis le mariage que j'avais accepté, ravie, soulagée, eut lieu. Ce fut une cérémonie particulièrement réussie. Mais durant toute cette journée de fastes et de banquets, une crainte tenace me vrillait l'estomac. Qu'allait-il se passer, une fois pris le portoloin de notre voyage de noces qui allait nous emmener vers une destination que j'ignorais encore?

Je me moquais bien du lieu où il allait nous emmener mais plutôt de ce qui allait s'y passer. Je n'avais jamais connu d'hommes. Dans la famille il était encore d'usage qu'une jeune fille se réserve pour sa nuit de noces.

J'avais peur. Je parlais aux convives, je dansais avec eux, je riais avec eux, je mangeais avec eux et partageais mon verre avec eux, mais je tenais la main de celui qui était depuis peu mon mari tout en sachant que de son côté, je n'étais pas encore totalement sa femme. J'étais morte de peur et je souriais, radieuse. Je faisais ce que l'on attendait de moi. Je crois que j'étais trop terrifiée pour me soucier des sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

Il était celui qui m'attirait et occupait toutes mes pensées et qui, dès qu'il me frôlait, provoquait en moi une terreur sans nom.

J'ai conscience de n'avoir jamais été aussi perdue que ce jour-là.

Par la suite je l'ai haï, mais ce ne fut que bien plus tard.

Comment est censée se passer la première nuit de mariage pour une jeune fille encore vierge et relativement naïve à propos de ces choses-là ? Je ne peux que m'en référer à ma propre expérience. Et même aujourd'hui, je reste partagée : j'ai par la suite connu des étreintes pleinement satisfaisantes et pourtant, malgré tout, un doute me reste.

Quoi qu'il advienne, cette nuit restera dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais si je dois en être heureuse ou emplie de chagrin.

Il me semble encore sentir contre mon palais le goût acidulé des framboises qu'il me tendait entre ses doigts et qu'avec mes lèvres, j'attrapais avec appétit. Bien sûr, j'avais trop bu. Sans doute comptait-il là-dessus…

Oui, je sens encore l'éclosion juteuse du fruit acidulé dans ma bouche, cette douceur délicatement sucrée et à l'arôme complexe. Je riais, je riais…j'avais peur mais il me semblait que plus je riais fort, plus la peur se taisait. Je m'imaginais puissante, triomphante, mais je n'étais qu'une proie terrifiée. C'était ma nuit de noces, tout simplement. Une illustration de ce que serait l'ensemble de ma vie, mais je l'ignorais encore.

J'étais si stupide…ce fut une surprise lorsqu'il me renversa sous lui sans crier gare. Peut-être avait-il décidé qu'il avait assez joué ? J'ai crié. Il ne m'a pas entendue. Peut-être ne _voulait-il pas_ m'entendre ? J'ai crié un peu plus fort et il m'a fait taire d'un baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme je l'attendais. Ca faisait mal. Tout me faisait mal : sa bouche dont les dents entaillaient mes lèvres, son poids sur moi qui m'empêchait de respirer, sa ceinture qui entamait douloureusement la peau de mon ventre…

Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'écouterait rien et irait quoi qu'il arrive à son but, je l'ai laissé faire. Il était inutile de se battre ou de se débattre. C'était mon mari, après tout : n'agissait-il pas en toute _légitimité_ ?

Il avait le _droit_.

J'ai alors compris le poids du mariage dans toute sa douleur. Celui de nos familles et celui de la tradition. L'inexorabilité de l'existence qui me guettait au terme de cette nuit de noces qui allait marquer l'entrée dans ma vie de femme.

Il a fait ce qu'il a voulu. Je l'ai laissé se tortiller contre moi, m'enlever les vêtements qui entravaient ses gestes, même si cela me faisait horreur, même si des larmes mêlées d'alcool coulaient sur mes joues, je l'ai laissé faire. Il se moquait bien que je lui rende ses baisers, tant qu'il pouvait dévorer ma bouche avec ses parfaites petites dents, pointues et blanches, qu'il avait utilisées pour me séduire et pour séduire tous ceux dont il avait eu besoin, et dont il userait encore et encore tout au long de son existence. Je l'ai laissé faire alors que j'aurais dû planter mes ongles dans sa chair, le mordre jusqu'au sang, hurler de haine et de terreur. Et je n'ai rien fait.

Il a ouvert mes jambes et avant que je ne réalise vraiment ce qui m'arrivait il s'était douloureusement glissé en moi. Pourquoi est-ce maintenant, vingt ans après, que je le hais enfin ? Pourquoi ?

C'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux, et surtout humiliant. Il n'a pas manifesté de délicatesse particulière et a même poursuivi avec une force qui m'a terrifiée et définitivement empêchée de bouger. Quand il en a eu fini, il a enfoui un instant son visage dans mon cou, tremblant et en sueur, et puis il a roulé sur le côté, s'alanguissant sur notre lit nuptial avec l'attitude royale d'un félin repus.

_Et pourtant je t'ai aimé, si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu t'aimer, par la suite…Après cette première nuit qui fut pour toi une corvée, je le sais, tu m'as fait découvrir tant de choses…j'en ai presque oublié, Lucius, ta méchanceté et la froideur de ton âme. Presque._

Il a tendu la main vers cet élégant porte cigarettes qui ne le quittait jamais à cette époque et l'a ouvert en un éclair doré, tout en me jetant un regard interrogatif. J'ai fait _non_ de la tête, et il a haussé les épaules avant d'en allumer une avec des gestes à la précision presque féminine. J'ai enfin compris que j'allais passer ma vie à le haïr, à haïr mon mari. Je l'ai bien regardé. Il était beau.

J'avais enfin fait connaissance avec mon ennemi.

**)°( Morrigane )°(**

**Voilà…c'est court, je sais. Pour ceux qui connaissent le film auquel j'ai emprunté le titre de cette histoire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu...****N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!**


End file.
